1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display and more particularly, a liquid crystal display with a controller unit having a plurality of timing controllers that control driving of the liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display may include a liquid crystal panel that displays an image in response to a data signal and a gate signal, a data driving unit that outputs the data signal, and a gate driving unit that outputs the gate signal.
The liquid crystal display may include a timing controller controlling the data driving unit and the gate driving unit. The timing controller may receive picture data and an external controller signal to generate image data and various controller signals.
The need for a liquid crystal display with a high resolution and a high driving speed is rapidly increasing. Such a display may include many timing controllers, where each timing controller includes its own storage device for storing a corresponding driving setting value.
However, a liquid crystal display with several such timing controllers and storage devices can be expensive to manufacture and may occupy an unnecessarily large amount of space.